jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MLWL64/Cars Ranked in my Opinion
From Worst to Best, this is my list. The Worst Car, in my opinion, is the Mustang. Sure it looks cool, but when have you ever seen anybody actually drive this car? It's easily outclassed by some of the cheaper cars, like the Model3. Next up, is the ATV. This car has been nerfed really hard lately, and now the only upside is the escaping after a cargo train heist. The offroading is kinda useless anyway, and it only comes with a single seat. Next up, the Ambulance. Let's be honest, how many times have we've seen the ambulance being used. Not much and the price shouldn't be that high. The only upside is the speed, but I'd rather save up for the Lamborghini. Next up, the Firetruck. I would've put this much lower down on the list coming at the worst, but it's something we all wanted, and you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers. Unless you're a choosing beggar. At least the water can extinguish flames made by trolls. Next up, the SUV. Slightly better, but why does it spawn in the police station parking lot. Also, just grab a Model3, it'll be much better to use. Next up, Dune Buggy. I don't see much use for this vehicle at all, and it spawns next to the Military base, making you vulnerable to an arrest. The only upside is how there are 3 seats. Next up, the Dirtbike. It's pretty slow actually, but at least it has good handling. Next up, the Camaro. This is free, so there's bound to be a few issues. Nothing else to say. Next up, the Monster Truck. Not a good price, but it's at least good at showing rims, and now has a bit of a speed buff. Next up, Mini-Cooper. This car has pretty good acceleration and handling, but the low speed just removes the upsides altogether. At least it's good in off-roading, and can be used to shake off cops. Next up, Pickup Truck. The SUV is faster, but it's a good vehicle when starting off Jailbreak. Next up, the Raptor. I actually think this car is fun to use, but the low speed for its price just removed the upside. Next up, the Military Jeep. This car is really fast, and it's free too. But it spawns in the Military Base. Next up, the Classic Car. This looks pretty nice, but you're exposed to gunfire and has slow reverse speed. Next up, the Wraith. Its minigun makes it cool to use, but it's not only gamepass locked, but it's also hard to control the minigun. Next up, the SWAT Van. It's similar to the Wraith, but with an extra seat, not counting the minigun. Next up, the Patrol. An excellent vehicle, but you might ragdoll while riding this at high speed. Next up, the UFO. It's a pretty fast and agile air vehicle, but it spawns in the military base. Next up, Ferrari. While a good speed, the design just looks...bland. Next up, Mclaren. I will admit, this is the slowest supercar in the entire game, but it just looks pretty cool. Next up, R8. This car is pretty cool to use, and the only supercar as of right now to have 3 seats. Although it's slower than the Lamborghini. Next up, Porsche. This is the cheapest supercar in the entire game and it runs pretty well too. Next up, the Lamborghini. This is a great starter to trying out supercars, and it runs okay too. Next up, the Bugatti, this is a pretty fast car, and the best out of all supercars. Next up, Jetski. This is faster than the Blackhawk... that's just awesome. Although it's only used in water. Next up, Helicopter. The air ability and the vehicle being free is a go-to for players who are new to the game, and want a fast vehicle right away. Next up, the Archanid. While I never got to own it, the same way as the torpedo, I heard that it was a good vehicle to use, only being beaten by its counterpart. Next up, the Torpedo. This used to be the fastest vehicle in the game. This made it quite fun to use, plus outrunning threats are now easier. Next up, the Stunt Plane. It's a good plane to use, especially those who want to get a new air vehicle but don't want to grind for the UFO or Blackhawk. Next up, Jet. This is the fastest vehicle in the game, and I heard it's pretty good, but due to being a new vehicle, it has some issues. These will probably be resolved in the future. Tied for the best vehicle, is the Blackhawk, and the Volt Bike. I'll start off with the Volt Bike. It can climb up mountains, and launch you into the air. Sometimes, you'll be able to land on top of some buildings, and it's really fun to use and confuse other players trying to arrest or kill you. It also feels broken but balanced at the same time. Next up, the Blackhawk. It can fly, has missiles and drop bombs, and can make a huge roadblock...well, as long as somebody is in the driver's seat. It sums up to this. The best criminal vehicle to use is the Volt Bike. The best police vehicle to use is the Blackhawk. These are just my opinions. Category:Blog posts